crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Avens
The Avens, or Bird Humans, are a species of humanoid beings created by the Goddess of Gods, Ami, as the successors to the Dragons as protectors of the land known as Altira around 450,000 years ago. (Wip) Characteristics Anatomy and Physiology Despite the avian motif associated with their race, the Avens are mammals like humans and faunus, meaning that they're warm blooded, give birth to live offspring, and feed their offspring with milk. Like other humanoids, they have five fingers, one being an opposable thumb, two eyes, two arms, two legs, a mouth and nose. They are omnivorous, meaning that they'll eat both meats and plants, as well as are one of the races that drink milk beyond infancy. What sets the Avens apart from other humanoids is their ability to naturally generate energy, and the ability to manipulate that energy to the point where they can turn parts of their bodies as weapons or for other objects for defenses, as well as energy wings for flight as use as additional tools for offense or defense. Hybrids Due to their similar physiology to other humanoids, Avens are capable of interbreeding with humans and faunus. While this was always a possibility, there was never a need for hybrids until the end of the Moribund War, where hybrids were needed for the continuation of their race. Aven-Human Hybrids Aven-Human hybrids are the offsprings of Aven and Human parents. There is little to no ways to differentiate the Aven-Human hybrid from their full blooded brethren, as they are capable of the same feats with no limitations. During the recovery period after the Moribund wars, this group of hybrids made up most of the post-moribund generation of Avens. Aven-Faunus Hybrids This particular group of hybrids are the result of Avens breeding with Faunus. In contrast to their Human hybrid counterparts, an Aven-Faunus offspring grow extremely fast after birth, often reaching the mental and physical age of someone in their late teens/early twenties four years after birth. However this is only possible if the mother is a Faunus while the father is an Aven or some other kind of Aven Hybrid, while offsprings from an Aven mother would grow like a regular human. In addition to this, Aven Faunus hybrids inherit physical traits from their faunus parent, like horns or tails. Aven-Diety Hybrids (Wip) Culture and Religion The early aspects of Aven culture is mainly unknown to the modern Skyversian society. What was learned through ancient tomes and scrolls revealed that the early Avens mostly kept to themselves, with early groups rarely exceeding 100 members. They rarely interacted with the other races, but took their job as protectors of life seriously, intervening on instances where the lifeform of Altira were threatened. Despite their near-isolationist stance, there were cases of those from other races who've lost their families and homes, either from dragons or other beings that threatened Altira, being taken in by different groups of Avens. These individuals became known as Aven Acolytes. Aven family units were virtually non-existant for the early part of the race's existance. Avens only had children amongst themselves as a means to replace members who died performing their role. As such, once a child was born they were usually put under the care of another Aven and Aven Acolytes who acted as the child's guardians and teachers. The parents would only be together to make the child, and once they were born the parents would return to their role. However this practice became less and less common, especially after the aftermath of the Moribund War, where Avens began interbreeding with humans as a means to rebuild their numbers and to combat inbreeding. It is said that due to the more human element being introduced into the race during this period, they became more comfortable with the idea of an actual family. The Avens followed Ami as their main Deity, referring to her as the '''All Mother '''for her role in giving birth to their race. Known Avens Full-Blooded Avens *Arden Laux *Marik Croyle *Khoan Croyle *Tyron Everett Peregrine *Anida Diseth *Garan Diseth *Leria Diseth *Heren Diseth Half-Avens *Arlen Croyle *Harut Croyle *Septem Cardas *Elia Cardas *Miila Croyle Partial-Avens *Blade Capelann *Rose 'Chavam *Kari Draste *Noah 'Chavam *Esmeralda Draste *Anthony Capelann *Kincaid Capelann *Illya Capelann *Nyra Galvas Unknown percentage *Sava *Lucy Category:Races